Rapunzel, The Princess in the Tower/Transcript
(Opens Title Card) Dorami: A special Christmas performance of "Rapunzel, The Princess in the Tower" (Dorami Sings) Doraemon: Once upon a time, there was a beautiful voice singing a song that continually echoed deep throughout the forest. Due to an evil witch, the princess who lived in the tower had never been out since she was born. Suneo: Sore! Oboccha Mambo Sore! Oboccha Mambo '' ''Yappa! Oboccha Mambo '' (The camera focus on Nobita who is the horse.) ''Kore ga Suneo no Mambo! Yay! Suneo: Hey, horse. Can't you walk a little more enthusiastically? Nobita:(Performs the sound of the horse) Suneo:{Humming the Rich Kid Mambo song then stops after hearing Dorami's voice) . What a beautiful singing voice! I want to make her my wife!(Goes off the Horse). Wait right here. Nobita:(Doing horse sounds) Suneo:There's no stairs or door! Man, how am I supposed to get up there? (Suneo heard footsteps coming from Shizuka & hides) Shizuka:(Evil Laughs while going towards the tower) Suneo: That's a witch... Shizuka: Oh, Princess Dorami! Let down your long hair! (Dorami throws her hair, then Shizuka climbs up) Suneo: That sure is long... (Shizuka climbs down then leaves and Dorami gets her hair;Suneo goes towards the tower) Suneo: Princess Dorami, let down you hair! Oh, Princess Dorami! Let down your long hair! (Dorami throws her hair then Suneo climbs) Suneo : Heave ho! Heave ho! Heave ho! Oh, my beloved Princess! Dorami: Who are you? Suneo: I'm the princes of a rich country! Dorami: A prince? Suneo: Yes! If you marry me, I'll buy you any expensive thing you want! Beautiful clothing, the finest food an if I say the word, you can have everything this world has to offer! (Dorami brings out the scissors & cuts it making Suneo fall) Doraemon: Dorami.... Dorami: I hate that kind of arrogant prince! I'm through with this! Hmph! Nobita: Me too... Gian: He even made me be da legs o' da horse! Doraemon: Come on! You all were the ones who said you wanted to do a play for Christmas! Gian: Dis was bad castin'! I'm da one who's gotta play da prince! Nobita: Eh? But if we suddenly change roles, we can't remember our lines. Doraemon: That won't be a problem!(Brings out a gadget) Once we set up this "Auto Action Prompter", it will make you automatically move and speak according to the script! Dorami: You don't need to remember any lines! Gian: Dat sounds awesome! Shizuka: Then let's hurry & try switching roles (Then a slot like machine appears that randomly select the characters) Gian: Cool! (Doraemon starts singing) Shizuka: Once upon a time, there was a Dora-sounding voice that continually echoed deep throughout the forest Gian: Hey, walk mo' steadily! (Nobita & Suneo sounded that they were tired) Gian: Yo, Princess! Let down your hair! Let it down, already!Angrily (Doraemon throws his hair; Gian tries to climb then Doraemon's wig remove causing Gian to fall) (The slot like machine appears again and randomly selecting the characters) Nobita: Haaay! Me and Shizuka are the prince & princess Shizuka: I wanted to play the princess too! (Gian & Suneo pops out getting the script for the Auto Action Prompter) Nobita: I know you'll do it great! (Gian & Suneo quietly laughs; Shizuka started to sing) Nobita: What a beautiful singing voice. I definitely want to take her as my wife. Nobita: Wait here. Doraemon:(Doing sound of the horse) Nobita: Princess Shizuka! (Walking towards the tower) Nobita: Princess Shizuka, let down your hair! (Shizuka throws her hair & Nobita climbs all the way to the top) Nobita: Princess Shizuka! (Shizuka is taking a bath) Shizuka: Oh? Shizuka: Prince, you perv! (Nobita falls down like Suneo does) Nobita: Why? (Gian & Suneo quietly laughs) Doraemon: Come on, you guys! This is not working at all! Gian: I dat case, how 'bout I play da princess! All except Gian: WHAT...?! (Nobita, Doraemon, Suneo imagine Gian singing ) Nobita: Gian's singing... Doraemon: Is terrifying. Suneo: The tower will collapse with his first note. (Nobita, Doraemon & Suneo nervously laugh) Gian: Wut did ya just say?! (Gian tries to punches Suneo, Nobita & Doraemon) Gian: Take dis! Category:Transcript